Slurry reactors are well known for carrying out highly exothermic, three phase, catalytic reactions. Usually called "bubble columns", these reactors have a liquid phase in which solid catalyst particles are dispersed or held in suspension by a gas phase bubbling through the liquid phase. These reactors provide improved heat transfer characteristics for the exothermic reaction, and the bubbling gas provides essentially all of the energy necessary for maintaining the catalyst dispersed in the liquid phase.
These bubble column reactors usually have a multiplicity of vertically arranged tubes suspended within a shell-type housing, the tubes being filled with a heat transfer medium, e.g., steam, which absorbs the heat generated by the exothermic reaction. Such reactors, however, operate at conditions that do not provide high productivity, that is, the rate per unit volume of slurry of CO and H.sub.2 conversion to hydrocarbons, because of their relatively low length to diameter ratios.
Thus, there is a need for a slurry reactor which enhances the reaction rate of the gaseous reactants, efficiently dissipates heat, provides the desirable characteristics of plug flow, and allows for relatively easy replacement of catalyst in the event of declined activity, that is, the rate of conversion of synthesis gas (H.sub.2 +CO) to hydrocarbons is reduced.